


spirit

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Series: pride challenge [7]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Asexual Character, Drinking, Gen, Post-Canon, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: "Don't be a dick. Anyway. Do you ever think, like, religion had it right all along?"





	spirit

**Author's Note:**

> i need more of them bonding tbh??? so here. have some queerplatonic aaron & neil bonding.

"Do you ever think, like," Neil starts, then stops. Aaron doesn’t bother looking at him, but the sigh he lets out where he's laying on the couch must have gotten his irritation across just fine without the glare. "Don't be a dick. Anyway. Do you ever think, like, religion had it right all along?"

 

Aaron shifts. That... wasn't where he thought the question was going. He turns his head just slightly when he passes back the bottle of candy-flavored vodka to Neil and watches, intently, as he takes a swig.

 

Aaron almost wants to say they're far too old to be thinking like this, like religion can save them, but decides against it; Neil is in one of his Moods, and Aaron doesn't want to deal with how grumpy he'll be if Aaron refutes him too many times.

 

"Any specific religion?" He asks instead. Neil passes him the vodka but Aaron doesn't drink right away, instead deciding to hold the lukewarm glass bottle in his hands. They don't shake any more than usual, but Aaron still doesn't look at them.

 

"Guess not."

 

Aaron knows he wants to say more. He waits. Neil will spill it eventually, and in the meantime takes a smaller sip from the bottle of spirits. The seltzer they'd poured into it iss starting to go stale, flat, but Aaron is way too buzzed to do something about it.

 

"Aaron," Neil slurs. It shocks Aaron into looking back at him. "Aaron, do you ever think there's something wrong with us?"

 

"You're going to have to... to be more specific." If Neil notices the hiccup in his speech, he doesn't mention it.

 

"There's a term for us. For our – you know. Sexuality." Aaron only catches the tail end of neil waving his hand lazily in air before it drops onto his stomach.

 

He would very much not be a part of this conversation, not at all, ever, but he lets it go on anyway. Andrew and Katelyn are still out doing whatever it is they left several hours ago for and the couch is comfortable and Neil is close enough to be warm. If only for curiosity's sake he says anything at all.

 

"If religion got it right in the end then I'm not asexual. That's a fact, Josten. If religion had it their way, neither of us would be who we are," he says. He watches the words sink in, how Neil's shoulders drop back into the couch where Aaron didn't even realize they were tensed. "Now drop it. I'm trying to enjoy this buzz."

 

Neil snorts, but he does as he's told. Aaron passes the spirit back and sighs in content when Neil doesn't say anything more, not until the front door opens and Andrew and Katelyn come back to them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated! B)


End file.
